


The benefits of interstellar communications

by Lost_gallifrey



Series: Friends with benefits [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Tub Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, drunken debauchery, kinky aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_gallifrey/pseuds/Lost_gallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Who you gonna call? <br/>Wrex wants to know who Garrus has been calling, a hot tub is a convenient location in which to extract a confession.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The benefits of interstellar communications

“You're lucky they weren't doing ryncol shots, you probably would have died.”

Wrex looked down at the turian who was half asleep on his shoulder with a mix of resignation and amusement. At some point in the evening the humans had introduced a completely inane drinking game....something about drinking every time you had done something. Wrex didn't really understand what it was about, but in the time honored tradition of party games it had quickly devolved into a sex themed who has/who hasn't scenario.....at which point Garrus had won (or was it lost?) every round.

“Still think that was a good idea?” Wrex handed Garrus another mouthful of some unidentifiable food that had been labeled as dextro-safe. The turian's rapid metabolism would process the alcohol a lot faster than most races, but the food would help soak up the excess.....Wrex had plans for the evening that did not include Vakarian passing out on his shoulder for the night.

“Tali was playing!” Garrus voice was pure betrayed indignation. “Tali and Ash....I figured how bad could it get?”

“Ah yes. Didn't Williams start on about giving head.....and Tali was asking about how many hanar tentacles fit up your...”

“Sick minds, I'm surrounded by sick minds!” Garrus interrupted, sounding more admiring than disgusted. “I would have expected that kind of imagination from Jack, not those two.”

Wrex shook his heavy head with a sigh, resigned to the turian's utter lack of shame by now. At the very least Wrex could enjoy the feeling of Garrus in civilian gear instead of his usual armor. The black and white cloth was surprisingly soft, and allowed the krogan to feel every angle of plate and bone in the turian's lanky body. Running a thumb over the sweep of Garrus' protuberant hipbone, Wrex leaned back in contentment and listened to young Urdnot Grunt bellow 'NO!!' at the door controls.

When his idle hand got a little more inventive, Garrus gave a low hum of pleasure. “And here I thought you were far too exhausted.” Wrex didn't even have to look at Vakarian to know he was smirking. “Or did all those ice packs you were stuffing in your pants actually help?”

“They did.” Wrex rumbled with injured dignity. “Though hopefully Bakara stops inviting 'friends' over for a while. They were lined up at the door, I swear that female gives me no peace!”

“How is she?” Garrus sounded slightly wistful.

“Very pregnant and very grumpy....half the males in camp are terrified of her.”Wrex couldn't keep the edge of pride from his voice, and he roughly scrubbed a hand over Garrus' fringe and added: “and she misses you too, pup.”

Whatever Garrus' reply might have been was interrupted by the subdued chime of an incoming message on his omni-tool. Looking over as Vakarian keyed up the text, Wrex shrugged in disinterest; the message was in that undecipherable scrabble that turians called 'writing'. Most likely from Garrus' sister or father then....ever since the traitor Sidonis has somewhat redeemed himself by extracting Garrus' family from a reaper hot zone, Garrus had stayed in closer contact with them.

Wrex was just contemplating finishing the rest of Vakarian's food when the turian made a low purring trill that was an absolutely and completely inappropriate response to anything written by family.

“Who was that from?” Wrex narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Garrus deleted the message with a flick of a talon.

“Who was what from?” Vakarian tried for a wide-eyed innocence that might have been more successful if his sub-tonals hadn't been broadcasting repressed arousal like that. 

Wrex glared at the turian. It wasn't that he was jealous exactly, their was not an exclusive pairing. Garrus understood that Wrex had a duty (a very enjoyable duty) to help his race repopulate.....and Wrex accepted that Garrus had a duty to be a hedonistic slut with galaxy spanning appetites. It was more that if Wrex was right, this was quite possibly the stupidest thing Vakarian had ever done.....and considering that 'incident' with Matriarch Aethyta, that was really saying something.

“The krogan have an old saying,” Wrex growled. “Anyone can lose a finger to a varren, but only an idiot offers it the other hand.”

“A krogan saying that doesn't mention sex, food, or killing salarians? I'm impressed.” Garrus decided to try for sarcastic, and if Wrex didn't think the turian would enjoy it, he'd have put him over his knee.

Filing that particular idea for a later date, Wrex gave up. Garrus was just Garrus, and trying to stop the turian from doing anything was like trying to talk sense to a pyjack. If he wanted his suspicions confirmed, the battlemaster was going to have to get....inventive.

“Did Massani fix the hot-tub, or is it still going to boil anyone who uses it?”

“No, It's fixed.” Garrus turned his head to nibble lightly at the loose skin on Wrex's neck. “And I like where that question is going.”

“You like anything.” Wrex levered himself to his feet, rolling his shoulders as a few joints popped in protest. “I could suggest an orgy with the krogan clans, the council, a volus mime and a reaper and you'd probably like it.”

 

By the time the door locks engaged, Wrex had Vakarian up against the wall with a knee braced between the turian's thighs.

Wrex spared a brief moment of guilt for locking Shepard out of his own room, but Garrus seemed to have shaken off the worst of the alcohol, and his hands were very deft when it came to delving under Wrex's armor. It was hard to feel anything (never mind guilt) with Vakarian looking up at him with smoky, overbright eyes while his talons found the soft hide of the krogan's inner thighs.

“You need a muzzle!” Wrex snarled as Garrus got impatient and nipped him on the shoulder hard enough to hurt. The turian was clearly overstimulated, amped up by a day of adrenaline and violence....Wrex could definitely sympathize.

Deciding he'd had quite enough of turian teeth, Wrex clamped his hand around Garrus' jaw and pinned his head against the wall. Any sane individual would have protested such rough treatment, but Garrus just closed his eyes and voiced a shivering, multi-toned moan that went straight to Wrex's quad.

Apparently the soundproofing wasn't quite as good as Wrex had assumed. The thump of footfalls in the hallway came to a halt outside the door and a peevish voice complained: “Filthy primitives, rutting like vermin!”

Garrus made a kind of smothered snort of amusement, and with a sigh, Wrex released his mouth before the idiot choked. It was nice to know there was one species, even if the prothean was the last of his kind, that Garrus hadn't managed to seduce. Though Wrex suspected that if Javik was on the Normandy long enough.....

They left a random trail of clothing and armor scattered across just about every surface of the room. Wrex only paused to palm a leather belt that Shepard had considerately left on top of a nightstand, before easing himself into the bubbling embrace of hot water.

When the brief initial relief that the tub hadn't gone thermo-nuclear had passed, Wrex leaned back with a sigh of appreciation. Humans might be a soft race, but they did truly have some wondrous innovations. The jets managed to swirl water in all the right places, and Wrex stroked a hand over his hardening cock, pressing a thumbnail into the rough patch of armored hide at its base.

Garrus gave an appreciative chirp at the sight, but the turian was far more tentative about joining Wrex than the battlemaster would have expected. He knew that a lot of turians were hydrophobic, in fact Garrus assiduously avoided anything deeper than a puddle, but it was getting a bit ridiculous. The tub couldn't be more than chest deep, even a turian couldn't drown in that. At first, watching Vakarian pace around the tub like the water was going to somehow leap out and overwhelm him was funny.....but after about the third time he 'dared' to dip a tentative toe-talon into the swirling water, Wrex had had enough. Short of watching the 'turian VS water' standoff all night, Wrex snagged Garrus by one leg spur and hauled the turian in with a screech of protest.

Vakarian kicked and flailed, managed to cause a small tidal wave, and left a score of talon marks on the tile that Wrex despaired of explaining to Shepard. Garrus eventually subsided, looking shamefaced, when he got his feet on the bottom and realized the water only reached to his protuberant keel.

“Oh, just some here.” The water made Garrus' plates plates and hide less abrasive, softening the turian's natural defenses until his hide felt like wet suede under Wrex's eager fingers. Vakarian tried to look irritated about his dunking, but Wrex knew exactly how to touch the turian to smooth over any retained grudge.

Spreading his muscular legs, Wrex pulled Garrus between them, running his hand along water-slick plates and enjoying the feel of his cock rubbing against the pebbled hide of the turian's stomach.

With almost zero body-fat, turians didn't have the admirable asses sported by some other races, in fact they would barely constitute a 'handful' by krogan standards. Wrex liked the feel of Garrus' spare flesh nonetheless, especially when he could spread him wide and press first one, then two fingers up into the heat of him. The temperature of the water made it hard to tell where the liquid ended and the turian began.

Curling his fingers just there made Garrus writhe, his head tipping back as his talons dug almost too hard into the thick hide of his shoulders. Wrex could feel the ripple of muscle as the turian's guard plates started to retract. That was when Wrex gripped the edges of Garrus' partially spread plates and held them firmly closed.

Garrus froze in affronted shock, that maneuver was clearly not in the turian's playbook. “Wha...What? Wrex?” was about all he could manage, sub-vocals grinding with a noise like a stalling aircar. 

“Your omni-tool.” Wrex rumbled, punctuating the order with a deliberate twitch of his fingers. “Now.”

“My....omni-tool?” Garrus' mandibles hung slack and crooked. He couldn't have looked more shocked and confused if Joker had led a troupe of elcor into the room to perform an interpretive dance routine.

“Give me your omni-tool.” Wrex clarified, leaning forward to press his broad tongue to the flat of Garrus' throat, enjoying the desperate noises ramping up in the turian's chest. It was gratifying to have managed (for once) to find something sex related that Garrus wasn't familiar with. Wrex would have to remember to thank Bakara for the suggestion. 

Garrus clearly wasn't sure if the sensations his trapped cock were causing were mind-blowing or horrific. He alternated between writhing in ecstasy as Wrex fingered him mercilessly, and gasping and shaking as his sub-vocals hitched like a sob. Either way, the pup clearly hadn't been on the receiving end of many interrogative techniques, because after a few stoic minutes (that Wrex enjoyed thoroughly) he caved faster than a suitless quarian threatened with a dirty hypodermic.

It took some fumbling, especially since Vakarian's eyes were starting to glaze, but the turian managed to get the dermal clamps on his omni-tool frame to release, and he tossed it onto the edge of the tub by Wrex's shoulder.

“Good,” the battlemaster soothed as he released him. Wrex was as unprepared for the reaction as the turian's restrained plates jerked open as Garrus was. The turian looked shocked and blitzed with sensation, and he half screamed as an unexpected orgasm surged through him. The intensity of it left Garrus breathless, and he groaned through clenched teeth as Wrex plled away from him and left the turian to slump, panting with his head resting on the edge of the hot-tub.

“What was that for?” Garrus rasped, looking a bit shocky, but interested as well....like someone trying hard to commit something to memory. “If you wanted a new omni-tool, you could have just asked.”

“I don't want this.” Wrex tapped his way through several menus...what kind of idiot didn't even passcode this stuff? “I just want to know who that last message was from.”

“Message? What message?....oh.”

“Call list...Who is 'Delanynder'? Ah, recent calls.” Wrex grinned at Garrus' resigned discomfiture. “Latest message from one Lantar Sidonis. Now why does that name sound familiar?”

“Wrex....he saved my family, I had to thank him.”

“And so you thanked him....sixteen times in the last forty-eight hours.” Wrex feigned shock. “With photos. You must have been very, very grateful.” 

“Does this have a point, Wrex?” Garrus made an easily thwarted grab for the omni tool.

“It does.” Wrex retrieved the belt he'd purloined, and before Garrus could resist, the battlemaster had it looped around one slim, plated wrist and was making a grab for the other. 

Garrus struggled, as he always did, with a complete lack of sincerity. They had long since established a safeword, but it had yet to be used. As much as Wrex enjoyed the thrill of power that being in control gave him, Garrus enjoyed the struggle (and inevitable failure) for dominance. By the time Wrex had Garrus' hands bound behind his back, the turian's plates were slick and loose again, and his sub-vocals were oscillating up into the clear arousal range.

“The point,” Wrex growled, pushing Garrus belly down over the edge of the tub, “Is this.” Reaching over for the omni-tool, Wrex highlighted Sidonis' name and tapped 'call'.

It took a few seconds for the call to connect, and for a tentative, distinctly turian voice to ask “Garrus?”

Pressing up against Garrus, Wrex rolled his hips, pushing a few inches unto the turian. The battlemaster could see Garrus' hands twitch and flex against the leather binding, but the usually vocal turian clamped down on his sub-vocals and stayed uncharacteristicly silent.

“Hello, Sidonis.” If Garrus wasn't going to play, that was fine with Wrex, the krogan planned to enjoy himself.

“W..who is this? Where's Garrus?” Wrex had to give the backstabbing little shit some credit, he did actually sound worried. Worried and scared.

“My Name is Wrex, I'm...”

“Wrex?” Sidonis' voice blurred slightly with relief and.....excitement? “as in Urdnot Wrex?”

Wrex grunted in response, unsure why this turian would know his name.

“Garrus talks about you a lot.” Sidonis had a slightly higher toned voice than Garrus, and his interest was easy to hear. “He's ok, isn't he...Garrus I mean?”

“Oh he's fine.” Wrex pushed in deeper, using his thumbs to spread Garrus wide, enjoying the sight of his own girth pushing into the tight resistance of the turian's body. “He's just busy.”

“Busy?” Sidonis sounded confused. “Then why....”

Reaching around, Wrex could feel that Garrus' plates were already half spread. More than enough room for Wrex to work a finger into the gap and stroke along the turian's hardening cock. Garrus shuddered at Wrex's intrusion, a needy, desperate tone vibrating in his throat-forcing itself out past his clenched teeth.

To Wrex's surprise (and vague disappointment) Sidonis laughed. “Oh, THAT kind of busy.....why am I not surprised.”

Garrus apparently decided at that point that resistance was futile. He relaxed into Wrex's grip, and when the krogan stroked him from root to tip he bucked forward with a low, breathy cry.

“And there you are. Hello Garrus.” Wrex scowled at the thrill of obvious lust in Sidonis' flanged voice.....this wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. He'd hoped the other turian would have been shocked, even intimidated or disgusted. But as Sidonis dragged in a audible shuddering breath, sub vocals echoing hollow across the comm line, Wrex sighed in silent resignation. He'd met plenty of turians who would have run a mile from this situation.....trust Garrus to gravitate towards another turian with morals (and plates) as loose as his own.

“Lantar.” Garrus managed to gasp out as Wrex thrust hard into him. “How's it going?”

“Hnnn,” Sidonis hummed in voyeuristic pleasure. “Better now. You?”

“Can't complain.” Garrus still had his eyes shut, cheek resting against the tile as his clawed feet tried (and failed) to find purchase on the slick tub bottom.

Wrex pulled back and thrust forward to hilt himself in Garrus hard enough to draw a kind of hissing yelp from the turian. Sidonis actually growled at that, his voice rough as he asked Wrex to “do whatever that was again.”

Wrex was divided. Half of him was unreasonably jealous of whatever (clearly messed up) relationship Garrus had with this should-have-been-dead turian.....the other half found it almost unbearably arousing. Unbidden the image of them together formed a disturbingly clear picture in the krogan's mind, and Wrex could imagine having them both. Could imagine Vakarian's mouth on him while the other turian took him on his knees.......yes, Wrex decided with a vague sense of self loathing, he'd like that very much. There was only one explanation, Wrex thought: He'd clearly been infected....indoctrinated. This was obviously why krogans had never trusted turians.

The heat of the water was getting almost uncomfortable for Wrex, and he regretfully pulled back, letting the swirling water rinse and stimulate him. Garrus groaned at the loss of contact, a noise Sidonis almost echoed over the comm network.

Heaving himself up to sit on the edge of the hot tub, Wrex unhitched the belt from around Garrus' wrists, letting the turian rub at his abraded plates before Wrex tugged his head down. Since his initial hesitation, Garrus had taken to oral with an enthusiasm that Wrex couldn't imagine was common among turians....not with the way their mouths were structured.

Ever the quick learner, Garrus hadn't taken very long to map exactly what Wrex liked, and he employed every aspect of that arsenal with a skill that made Wrex's crimson eyes roll. While his talons hooked on the scaled hide of Wrex's thighs, Vakarian's tongue flickered rapidly, delving into his slit one second, and lathing across his quad the next. As close as he was, the teasing was almost torture to the krogan....which by the smirk Garrus was sporting, the idiot knew.

“Stop fucking around!” Wrex gave Garrus' fringe a sharp, reprimanding tug. “Like that....yes.” Wrex hissed in appreciation as Garrus took his aching cock into the sharp heat of his mouth.

“Oh, spirits...” Sidonis sounded almost as out of breath as Wrex, who groaned as Garrus took him deep and started a sub-tonal hum that felt so good it almost hurt. “You taught him that? Thank you...thank you.”

Sidonis sounded so appreciative that Wrex almost laughed, and he wondered if the turian knew Garrus liked a rough hand on his fringe and neck when he did this. Listening to the distant hums and muffled trills of arousal made Wrex thrust his hips froward, fucking Garrus' willing mouth with almost brutal intensity.

Wrex knew that to Garrus, the krogan tasted oddly bitter, but he didn't pull away even when the battlemaster jerked and flooded his mouth with cum. If anything, Wrex could feel the slight sting of talons on his back as Garrus wrapped long arms around him to pull the krogan closer.

He liked Garrus best like this, Wrex mused as Garrus pulled away. The turian's eyes were almost black with arousal, and the iridescent sheen of Wrex's spend stained his mandibles and teeth.

The turian's erection curved hot and demanding against his stomach, and he trilled a low croon when Wrex scooped him up to straddle one of the krogan's muscular thighs.

“Wrex...” Garrus half whimpered as Wrex ignored his arousal and smoothed his hands over water-slick hide instead. “Wrex...please...”

Curling a hand around the slick length of Vakarian's urgent cock, Wrex retrieved the omni-tool with his free hand. “I want him to hear you,” Wrex clarified as he held the device close to Garrus' face.

Wrex gave Garrus about the roughest handjob he could, dragging a desperate array of noises from the turian that would have embarrassed an omega whore. But when Vakarian came, spilling liquid heat across Wrex's hand and stomach, it was the krogan's name he gasped.

Garrus remained where he was, arms wrapped loosely around Wrex's neck and face buried in his throat as they listened to the gasping cry when Sidonis found his own release. Wrex simply disconnected the call as soon as Sidonis' voice changed to a low croon of post-orgasmic contentment. He'd made his point and had nothing else to say.

“So,” Garrus huffed a laugh and licked a trace of water from Wrex's jaw, “was there a point to all that?”

“He just needed to get a message.” Wrex felt inordinately pleased with himself.

“And what message did that send, exactly?”

Wrex caught Garrus by the back of the neck and touched his crest to the turian's brow. “That you're mine.”


End file.
